dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-31
Earth-31 is one of fifty-one divergent realities that branched from the core New Earth reality during the recreation of the Multiverse shortly following the events of Infinite Crisis. Home to a darker, more brutal version of Batman fighting crime and the corrupt Gotham City Police Department alike alongside his young partner Robin, much to the consternation of both the public and the burgeoning Justice League. Ultimately, Batman retired in his 40s after the death of second Robin Jason Todd, as well as increased public outcry against superheroes driving most of his contemporaries into exile. He returned a decade later alongside new Robin Carrie Kelley to save Gotham from the unchecked street crime and political corruption that had thrown it into chaos, eventually assembling an army to take the country back from a corrupt administration headed in secret by Lex Luthor that had effectively enslaved the remaining heroes such as Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. | PointsOfInterest = * Earth * Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Manor **Batcave *Metropolis | Residents = * Batman * Batgirl * Black Canary * Catgirl * Joker * Catwoman * Jim Gordon * Two-Face * Robin * Vicki Vale * Question * Kara Zor-El * Justice League ** Green Lantern ** Plastic Man ** Superman ** Wonder Woman ** The Flash ** The Atom ** Green Arrow ** Supergirl ** Captain Marvel | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again * Batman: Year One * Batman/Spawn * Countdown: Arena * All-Star Batman * Dark Knight III: The Master Race * The Dark Knight Returns: The Last Crusade * Superman: Year One | Notes = * It is one of the alternate realities of the post-Infinite Crisis Multiverse. * The designation Earth-31 was provided by writer Keith Champagne and was introduced as such in the 2007 weekly limited series Countdown: Arena. Countdown: Arena #4 Champagne has stated that the Superman of Earth-31 featured in Arena is the Superman that appeared in Frank Miller's critically acclaimed series Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Originally, this reality was not provided with an official nomenclature, and it was accepted that the events from Dark Knight Returns and All-Star Batman took place within separate continuities. It was retroactively established that these works, take place in the same continuity. * The events chronicled in All-Star Batman are separate from those chronicled in All-Star Superman. The characters from All-Star Superman exist in a separate reality from those of All-Star Batman. All-Star Superman creator Grant Morrison, however, postulated that the two stories could share a degree of continuity: "For me, I guess I do see it all taking place in the same world even though they seem like very different characters. Frank Miller is doing Batman at the beginning of his career and I am doing Superman at the very end of his life, in the years beyond All Star Batman. But it could be the same character as far as I am concerned. That's where they may have ended up."https://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16045 * The stories are set to reflect the time they were published, even if most of them are prequels of stories set in the 1980's. For example "All Star Batman and Robin" makes references of text messages and other technological advances that sets it in the 21st Century, but in "The Dark Knight Returns", Ronald Reagan is president of the United States and Batman seems surprised that a thirteen year old like Carrie Kelly has knowledge of computing, setting it sometime between 1981–1989. * The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010) identifies the Pre-Crisis version of this reality Earth-686. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hypertime Realities